Can we still wear pants?
by MementoMori115
Summary: 8 Huntresses have ended up in another world on the whims of some unknown third party. They have been promised aid in their world if they help save this one. They only have one question when it comes to the method of fighting the enemy. Can we still wear pants?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay, here it is, the complete first chapter. I hope you guys like the idea of this story and I'll do my best to add to it if the response is good. Yes, the setup is a bit rough, but hopefully the rest of the story will make up for it.**

 **Some characters might be slightly OOC, but I'll do my best to keep them in character unless it's for a reason to suit the story.**

 **Any possible pairings will be obvious.**

 **The Remnant girls will be using Strike Units.**

 **Expect fanservice and humor, as well as action and drama.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

Eight girls lay unconscious along the coast of a small unknown island. Night had fallen and the only light to be had was from the moon overhead and the lantern that was atop a large pile of boxes nearby. Each girl wore a unique outfit that exemplified their individuality. They were also accompanied by their personal weapon, another thing that set them apart from their peers. One girl had a sniper-scythe, another a hammer-grenade launcher, and yet another with a carrying case that turned into a high-caliber gatling gun. Yes, each of these girls couldn't be different enough from the last. But they all had one thing in common.

They were from another world.

The one in red was the first to stir. Yawning as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, Ruby Rose got up from the ground and examined her surroundings.

"What? Where am I?" she uttered in confusion. The last thing she remembers was seeing Pyrrha get killed by Cinder at the top of Beacon tower, and then there was a flash of light.

The red clad girl surveyed her surroundings and saw that she was not alone in this mysterious place. Her entire team was there as well. Although they were still sleep. However as she gazed upon the unconscious figures scattered around her, a flash of red hair caught her eye.

"It can't be..." she said softly. Ruby ran over to the red haired individual and turned them over to reveal Pyrrha Nikos, the girl she had seen reduced to ash moments earlier. Ruby patted the girl up and down to make sure she was real before placing her ear against her chest. She heard the steady beat of the girls heart. She was alive.

"PYRRHA!" she shouted in a mix of sadness, joy, and surprise.

"Huh?" the girl weakly muttered as Ruby shook her awake. "What's going on?" she asked groggily as she examined her surroundings.

"Pyrrha! You're alive!" Ruby exclaimed.

The girl in question looked down at her hands in disbelief. "I'm... alive?" she said as she tried to take in what had just happened. She was sure that Cinder had killed her, but here she was, alive and well. Even on the ground next to her was her weapon which she remembered Cinder destroying. "How is this possible?"

"Oh Pyrrha! I'm so glad you're alright!" Ruby said as she threw her arms around the spartan girl in an embrace.

"Ruby..." she responded as she returned the hug. After a few moments the two separated and got up. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I saw a flash of light and then the next thing I woke up here."

"Ughh, keep it down. I'm trying to sleep here." groaned Yang.

"Yang! Wake up!" Ruby screeched as she ran over to her sister.

"Whuzzat?" she spoke unintelligibly as she was forced awake. Then the memories hit her. Beacon, the White Fang, her arm. She quickly looked down at her arm, to find that it was still attached. No injury whatsoever. "The hell? Ruby, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Sorry sis, but I don't have the answer to either of those questions."

Yang, then remembering that Blake was hurt as well, quickly shot up off the ground to find her partner who was nearby. The blonde turned her partner over and saw that she was unharmed as well. "What's going on?"

One by one the other girls began to wake. Each one more confused then the last. They each remembered the fall of Beacon, so that meant it wasn't a dream. And they each remembered seeing a bright light before they woke up... wherever they are.

The girls present were, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Coco Adel, and Velvet Scarletina.

"So, anyone got any ideas as to how we ended up here? Because the last thing I remember was we were fighting for our lives at Beacon." spoke the eldest of the group, Coco.

"No idea. Perhaps someone evacuated us?" offered Velvet.

"And brought the dead back to life as well as heal serious wounds?" asked Weiss skeptically. "I think that's a bit much don't you?"

"Well, when you put it like that." Velvet replied as she looked down.

"N-not that it's a completely impossible idea!" Weiss said trying to cheer Velvet up. "Just that it sounds strange."

"Indeed. I don't see how anything short of a powerful Semblance can do something such as this." added Pyrrha. "That or magic."

"Magic? Didn't think you believed in fairy tales Pyrrha." spoke Yang.

"Not fairy tales. Magic is real. I've seen it. That Cinder woman used stolen magic to fight me. Even Jaune had seen the source of it. Just ask him."

"Speaking of which, where is our fearless if somewhat incompetent leader?" asked Nora. "And where's Ren?"

Now that she mentioned it, the group realized that the respective male members of their teams were nowhere to be found.

"Strange. How is it that just we ended up here?" mused Blake.

"I don't know, but maybe something in these crates will have the answer." suggested Ruby as she made her way over to the large pyramid of crates. They were stacked in a way that one would have to start from the top and work their way down if they wanted to open them. And on the very top was a lantern.

Ruby climbed to the peak and removed the lantern from the top crate. When she did, she found a note underneath it.

"Hey guys! There's a note up here!" she said as she waved the note.

"What's it say?" asked Yang.

Ruby hopped back down with the lantern and note in hand and the girls formed into a circle to read it.

 _Dear Huntresses,_

" _Seeing as how your world is currently in the midst of a crisis, I have taken it upon myself to give you the opportunity to gain the upper hand against your enemies. To do this, I have placed you in another alternate world. I can assure you that this is no joke. You are no longer on Remnant, rather a planet called 'Earth'. Should you need proof just look to the moon which is unbroken._

 _But back on topic; To give you the edge you need against your foes, you will have to recruit the aid of the denizens of this world. They are powerful in their own right, but are currently struggling with a war of their own. They are being invaded by an alien race known as the Neuroi. A race of mechanical beings that seek to destroy everything in their wake. This is where you come in._

 _Using your skills and advanced weaponry, see to it that the invasion is stopped. Once you have done that, I will open a portal back to your world that will bring you back to just before the fall of Beacon started._

 _The crates nearby you have enough Dust and ammunition to last you a considerable amount of time. Should you run out though, I will deliver more._

 _Be sure to stay put and eventually someone will happen upon you. I have seen to it that they will._

 _Good luck in your endeavors."_

 _\- Blank_

For a few moments there was silence. Then each one of the girls slowly raised their heads to see the moon in the sky above. And just as the note said, it wasn't broken.

"... You've got to be kidding me." groaned Weiss. "This is ridiculous."

"Alright girls, you saw the note. We have to aid the people of this world and then we can save our own." said Ruby resolutely.

"You can't tell me you actually believe that note do you?" asked Weiss.

"It's the best explanation that we have for our current predicament."

"Yeah! Some omnipotent god sent us to another world so we could break some legs, then go back to ours and break some more!" supplied Nora.

"Although I don't share Nora's enthusiasm. It seems to be the case." spoke Blake.

"Urgh! This is madness!" Weiss said as she stomped her feet.

"Madness or not, we're still stuck wherever we are. The note said to stay put and wait for someone to find us. So that's what we'll do." said Coco who had taken charge being that she was the eldest. "Alright girls, time to set up camp for the night. Let's get some firewood together and start a campfire."

The girls spread out and searched for dry branches to start a fire with before meeting back at the crates. Putting the branches into a pile and then adding some fire dust and they had a nice campfire going.

"So, anyone got any food on them?"

The girls reached into their pockets and pulled out an assortment of candies, snacks, and energy bars. Nothing that would make a meal, but it would do for now.

The girls divided up their food supply and after a quick 'meal' they decided to turn in for the night. But seeing as how they were in unknown territory, they thought it best that they had a lookout. Coco volunteered to go first.

 **(-)**

It was morning and the sun had begun its ascent into the sky, brightening up the world for all to see. Yang let out a slight yawn as she was the one on guard duty at the time. She got up from her seat on one of the boxes and proceeded to one by one wake the rest of the gang.

"When do you suppose someone will find us?" asked Pyrrha.

"Soon hopefully. I want some pancakes." whined Nora.

"Is that you all you ever think about?" asked Weiss.

"Only when I'm hungry." Nora said with a smile.

"Hey girls, I think I see a ship out there!" Ruby called as she pointed out to sea. Taking out Crescent Rose, she looked through the scope to confirm her suspicions. "Yeah! It's a ship! A whole bunch of them!"

"I guess that's our pickup." spoke Yang.

The group watched as the ship got closer and closer, until suddenly a red beam fell from the sky and struck one of the ships, exploding in a grand manner and setting fire to the craft.

"What was that?!" screamed Weiss.

As if to answer her question, a large arrowhead shaped ship appeared through the clouds. It swooped down and flew past the ships which began firing upon it with AA guns.

"Giant metal alien!" screamed Ruby. "This would be so cool if it wasn't so bad!"

"Blank expects us to take on something of that size?! Our weapons will barely put a dent in it!" shouted Weiss.

The ship continued to soar through the air and fire upon the convoy of ships with red beams. The shots slammed into the water and sent it skyward in large amounts.

One of the ships began launching aircraft off of its deck which initiated a dogfight with the enemy craft. Among them was a tiny speck. Far too small to be a plane.

The speck looked to be a strange plane of some sort that was flying around the Neuroi as it fired upon the ships with its red beams. The speck was returning fire and each bullet that hit the Neuroi took a chunk out of it. However the girls noticed that moments later it started regenerating.

"It regenerates?! Just perfect!" said an exasperated Weiss.

"Perhaps it has a weak spot somewhere?" offered Pyrrha.

"Just like the boss battles in The Legend of Adlez!" shouted Ruby excitedly. The rest of the girls looked at her with their heads cocked to the side. "It's a video game."

"Anyway, we have to do something to help them. They're taking too much fire." said Coco.

"Right! We need to get out there." agreed Ruby. "Weiss, can you make us a path?"

"Hmmph, can I?" the heiress asked rhetorically.

"Can you?" asked Ruby.

"Of course I can!" Weiss then stabbed Myrtenaster into the water and, using ice dust, froze a large chunk of the sea into solid ice. Enough so that the group could get in range to use their guns.

"Alright! Make sure to spread out so you aren't an easy target! Time your shots carefully and lead the target! Fire and displace! You hear me?!" shouted Coco.

"Got it!"

"Then let's get in there!"

The group of Huntresses then charged out onto the ice platform and made their way towards the ships. Weiss kept extending the ices size when they neared the edge so they could keep running. Soon enough they were close enough to engage the enemy.

Coco unfolded her gatling gun and unloaded its .50 caliber AP ammunition at the Neuroi. The armor piercing rounds pelted the side of the Neuroi which gained its attention. Just as it was about to fire at Coco, a glyph appeared beneath her feet and sent her away from the beams path.

Ruby put Crescent Rose into sniper mode and loaded it with exploding rounds. She took aim, accounted for wind resistance, led the shot, and fired. The high caliber round slammed into the hull of the Neuroi and exploded, dealing significant damage. She then used her Semblance to dodge the return fire.

Now that they had gained the Neuroi's ire, it had made a beeline for their position.

"Scatter!" shouted Coco.

The girls quickly spread out and began dodging or tanking the red beams that the ship was firing. Yang took a direct hit and shrugged itr off before firing exploding slugs from Ember Celica towards the ship as it passed overhead.

"Pyrrha, launch!" shouted Nora as she ran at the spartan girl.

Pyrrha raised her shield above her head and Nora jumped and landed on top of it. She then fired Magnhild against the shield which propelled her upwards, just as the Neuroi was about to pass by. She flew above the ship and fired downwards as it was below her which then sent her careening towards the hull of the ship. Nora landed gracefully on top of the Neuroi with a wild grin.

"It's hammer time!" Nora shouted as she proceeded to slam her hammer into the ships hull with extreme force that was enough to shake it.

As she went about smashing the various parts of the ship, she eventually destroyed a chunk that revealed a glowing red hexagonal object.

"Is that the weak spot?"

Unfortunately she had no time to act on her suspicions as the Neuroi did a barrel roll and shook her off. Nora fell through the air and was about to land in the water when she suddenly felt herself pulled in another direction, or rather her weapon was pulled with her holding onto it.

Pyrrha had her hand held out towards Nora as she used her Semblance to pull the girl and her weapon back to safety.

"Girls! I think I found the weak point!" Nora shouted at her comrades. "There was a glowing object near the top center that looked important! Concentrate fire there!"

"You heard her girls! Now let's wreck this bastard!" hollered Yang.

All the girls opened fire upon the Neuroi along with aid from the flying speck from earlier that now had a fellow speck as well. Under the combined fire, the Neuroi was unable to avoid being hit and eventually the core was exposed again.

"Ruby!" shouted Coco.

"On it!" Ruby shouted as she took aim at the core. Once she was sure she had her aim right, she pulled the trigger.

The .50 caliber round sped through the air and slammed into the core, destroying it. Moments later the entire craft shattered into millions of fragments of light.

The girls let out a collective breath of relief.

"Guess that's over with." stated Yang as she reloaded Ember Celica.

"That was insane! And we're expected to take on MORE off those things?!" screamed Weiss.

"Oh calm down ice princess. It wasn't that bad." spoke Coco as she folded up her minigun.

"Yeah, I'd say things went pretty well, all things considered." concurred Blake.

"We totally wrecked that thing!" shouted Nora as she swung Magnhild about.

"Alright, for now, let's get back to the island. All our stuff is there." Coco said as she headed back across the ice.

"What about them?" asked Velvet, who was pointing at the ships. "Are we sure they'll notice us?"

"Vel, if they don't notice a giant chunk of ice covered water in the middle of the ocean, and don't think to investigate, then I'd say they're a few cards short of a full deck."

"Coco's right. They will no doubt notice us, especially since we opened fire on the Neuroi. It's just a matter of time until they send someone to investigate." spoke Ruby.

And so the girls collected themselves and headed back to the island. Upon arriving back at the island they started opening some of the crates of Dust and ammunition in order to re-arm themselves. As Blake was loading a fresh clip into Gambol Shroud, her bow twitched.

"Something's coming." she informed the girls.

True to her word, the girls turned to see a few flying... somethings... heading towards their position.

"Ruby, can you get eyes on our company?" asked Coco.

"On it." she answered as she unfolded Crescent Rose and looked through the scope. However when she got a good look at whatever it was, her face immediately turned a bright shade of red to match her name and she nearly dropped Crescent Rose. "Wahh!"

"What is it sis?!" Yang asked as she took up a fighting stance along with the rest of the girls. "Is it another enemy?!"

"P-p-panties!" squeaked Ruby in response.

A collective 'Huh?' was the girls confused reaction.

"What about panties?" asked Pyrrah.

Ruby returned Crescent Rose to her back and began flailing her arms about in a rather poor excuse for charades. "Girls! Guns! Plane legs! No pants! Panties!" she rattled off indecipherably.

"What's the dolt going on about?" questioned Weiss.

Yang walked over and put a hand on her over excited sister. "Calm down Rubes. Take a deep breath, and then let it out slowly."

Ruby stopped her flailing and did as Yang instructed. Breath in. Breath out.

"Good, now tell us what you saw."

"I think it's better if you just take a look for yourselves." Ruby said as she handed Crescent Rose to Yang.

The blonde took the sniper-scythe in hand and looked through the scope at their approaching guests. Once she got them in sight, she whistled as her face blushed a bit. "Well, that certainly is a fashion statement of sorts. My kind of girls." she finished with a lecherous grin as a bit of blood dripped from her nose.

"Yang, would you please just tell us what you see." spoke an increasingly impatient Weiss.

"Oh you are gonna love this Weiss-cream." Yang said as she handed Crescent Rose back to Ruby. "There are three gun toting girls, with some sort of flying contraptions strapped to their legs, headed straight towards us."

"So? Is that all?"

Yang shook her head. "You wanna know what the best part is? They're not wearing pants. They're flying around in their underwear."

Blake had a resigned blush, Weiss' face lit up, Pyrrha covered her mouth in shock, Nora simply grinned in amusement, Velvet blushed and looked to the ground, and Coco was seemingly impassive.

"Y-you can't be serious!" screeched Weiss.

"Oh but I am. Just wait until they get closer and you'll see. In fact, why don't we all strip down to our underwear to greet them?" the blonde suggested with a perverted grin.

"No!"

"Just kidding~. But make yourselves presentable, they're almost here."

The girls collected themselves and watched as the distant figures came ever closer. As they neared, it became ever clear that Yang was telling the truth. The girls were flying with the aid of contraptions strapped to their legs, and they were lacking a certain article of clothing. There were three of them. The lead girl had amber-red hair that flowed just past her shoulders, and was wearing a green military officers jacket. The girl to her right was a short haired blonde who wore a black jacket. And the girl to her left had moderate length brown hair that was tied into two separate ponytails, her outfit was a gray jacket with coattails. However what also stood out were the animal ears they sported. The amber and brown haired girls had animal ears of some sort sprouting from their heads, whilst the blonde had streaks of black in her hair that mimicked the appearance of ears.

The three girls landed on the island, their leg-plane-things acting as stilts of some sort for them. No one dared to say anything as the amber haired girl looked them over. She was gauging them, judging them, trying to figure out as much about them as she could before she started speaking. After what seemed like hours, the silence was broken. Oddly enough by Ruby.

"Umm... Hello." she said with a wave and a nervous smile.

 **(-)**

Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke did her best to take stock of the mysterious and colorful group of girls in front of her. Just moments earlier she and the rest of her squadron were en-route to provide support to Sakamoto against the Neuroi. Upon arriving, the Neuroi was already defeated. Initially Minna had assumed it was Sakamoto's doing. But according to Sakamoto's report, she and her new charge Yoshika Miyafuji had been assisted by ground based fire that had ultimately shot down the Neuroi. Fire that came from the direction of a large frozen chunk of the sea. Following the ice, she and her two wing mates were led to a small and unassuming island. And it was on that island that she found the eight girls that now stood in front of her.

Each one looked vastly different from the last, being dressed in rather outlandish garb. She also took note of the various weapons they possessed. Most looked to be melee weapons, not guns. So how did they shoot down the Neuroi? She also noticed that one of them had rabbit ears. A witch perhaps?

She was left with more questions then answers. And the best way to get those answers was from the girls themselves. Having done her best to discern what she could from appearances alone, Minna was ready to initiate contact.

"Umm... Hello." the small girl in red and black said with a wave and an obviously nervous smile.

Minna smiled back comfortingly. "Hello there." she said sweetly. "I am Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. And these are my two subordinates; Gertrud Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann." Minna said as she gestured to the respective girls. She had figured the best thing to do would be to give introductions. "Who might you girls be?"

"Oh, I'm Ruby Rose!" the red clad girl said cheerfully, seeming to have cast off her nervousness at Minna's kind tone.

"Weiss Schnee." said the white haired girl curtly.

"Blake Belladonna." spoke the black haired girl.

"Yang Xiao-Long." said the blonde with a smile.

Minna took note of how the blonde's eyes seemed to wander to certain places on her and her comrades bodies. More so than the rest of the girls. In fact, the majority of them sported a healthy blush. It was almost as if they never saw a witch before.

"Pyrrha Nikos." the scarlet haired girl said with a slight bow.

"Nora Valkyrie!" cheered the orange haired girl.

"V-Velvet Scarletina." the rabbit eared girl said nervously.

"Coco Adel." the girl with the highlight in her hair spoke evenly. Minna could tell from the way she held herself that she was most likely the eldest or the one in charge. A fact that was further supported when she was the first to respond next.

"So, now that introductions are out of the way, what happens next?" Coco asked as she lowered her sunglasses to reveal her dark brown eyes.

"Well, I suppose this is where I ask you exactly what happened earlier. One of my subordinates informed me that the Neuroi was shot down by ground fire coming from your direction. Yet I don't exactly see any guns on you."

To answer her unspoken question, Coco unfolded her handbag into its minigun form, surprising the three witches. The size of the gun belied the bags initial appearance.

"Wha- How?!" uttered Barkhorn.

Coco nodded to the rest of the girls and their weapons changed form as well.

It was a great surprise to the three veteran witches to see such advanced looking weaponry. To be able to shift form like they did, it was completely unheard of! Just who were these girls and where did they come from?

Minna did her best to keep herself composed and not show any signs of shock. "I see. So your weapons are multi-purpose. I guess that means that Sakamoto was telling the truth. You were the ones who shot down the Neuroi."

"That we did." answered Coco as she readjusted her glasses. "It was the least we could do, seeing as how it was harassing those ships and all."

"Well then, for that you have my thanks. But would you mind telling me why exactly you eight are out here in the middle of the sea? I take it you aren't out here just for the view."

"That's a little complicated to answer." Coco said as she produced a letter. "Believe it or not, we're not from around here. And that's in a big sense of the phrase." she then handed the letter to Minna.

Barkhorn and Hartmann looked over her shoulders as she read the letter, growing ever more confused and doubtful as she read on.

"You expect us to believe this crap?" asked Barkhorn.

"Cool! They're like aliens!" Hartmann said in awe.

"Don't tell me you're actually buying what that letter says."

"Why not? It's more fun if you chose to believe it."

"But still just as ridiculous."

Minna tuned out her two friends as she pondered the letter. She wasn't 100% buying it. It sounded to unreal. But then again, these girls had highly advanced weaponry that no country would be capable of producing for decades at the least.

"Whether you believe it our not is irrelevant. All that matters is this; we're here to help." informed Coco. "We scratch your back, you scratch ours. Deal?" Coco said as she held out her hand.

Minna took a moment to weigh her options. If the letter was true, then these girls were of a different world and needed aid in exchange for their services. If the letter was false, then they were just a bunch of eccentrics who wanted to help the cause. Either way, they were ready and willing to fight. And Minna wasn't one to turn down help.

She reached out her hand and grasped Coco's. "Deal."

"Excellent. Now, can we get a ship over here to pick up our supplies?" Coco asked as she jabbed a thumb at the large pile of boxes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. I'm gonna try and balance the girls personalities between their original selves, and post Fall of Beacon, seeing as how it was a traumatic event. Not much to say otherwise.**

 **If you notice a mistake or continuity error that I missed, be sure to point it out for me.**

 **Also, take a moment to think of which witches each one of the Remnant girls would get along with. Some of the combos I find to be fun.**

 **Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving seeing as how that is when I'm posting this.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

Commander Minna was currently in the middle of a meeting with Britannia Prime Minister Churchman and Air Chief Marshal Maloney inside command HQ. Churchman was a wrinkle faced sixty something year old man with balding grey hair, thin eyebrows and a somewhat pudgy appearance, and Maloney was a man in his fifties with short black hair that was combed back, bushy eyebrows, a faint mustache growing and had rugged facial features.

The three of them were in the large war room at the back of the base and were discussing the recent arrival of supplies from Fuso. The room was rather large with a high ceiling and windows along one side of the room. Churchman and Maloney sat behind a large raised desk and hanging on the wall behind them was a map of the combat zone around Britannia.

"It sounds like the reinforcements and supplies from Fuso have arrived safely." said Churchman as he leaned back into his chair behind the large desk.

"Major Sakamoto and one extra member- a Yoshika Miyafuji- have arrived at their post. As per normal, she is being brought on as a sergeant." Minna answered.

"The strengthening of our forces is certainly something to be thankful for." Churchman replied with a slight smile as he clasped his hands together.

"But I'm told that the Neuroi's attacks have become irregular as of late." interjected Maloney.

"Indeed, the rate of attacks has been gradually increasing from the previous pattern of once per week." Minna said while maintaining her professional appearance.

"I take it we can no longer continue as we have thus far..." started Maloney.

"As I said before, we cannot adhere to empty theory that ignores unique battlefield conditions."

Maloney furrowed his brow at Minna's remark whilst Churchman cleared his throat. "Results are all that matter."

"Please rest easy. We witches _will_ protect Britannia's- no, the worlds skies!" Minna answered with conviction.

Maloney gave an approving smile. "So it would seem." he then shuffled through some of his papers to read another report. "And according to reports, you have picked up an additional... eight, girls willing to fight for our cause?"

Minna nodded. "It is as the reports say. We found eight teenage girls on an island not far from where the Neuroi attacked the convoy. We also have confirmed reports that they shot down the Neuroi from the ground. After making contact with them, it was determined that they wanted to aid us."

"And just who are these girls?" asked Churchman.

"Unknown sir. According to the information we have gleamed, they are apparently from another world."

"Preposterous!" bellowed Maloney.

"I agree with your sentiments sir." Minna started. "But regardless of if their story is true or not, they are strong, well equipped, and trained to fight. All they need is something to point their guns at. As such, I figured it wouldn't hurt to allow them to join up. Over the next few days, we will first determine whether or not they can use the Strike Units. If they can't then we will transfer them to the ground forces. Until then, they will be under my command."

"Very well Commander. I will trust your judgement on this. After all, you have yet to make any calls that would call your credibility into question. But be sure to keep a close eye on these girls. Until we know more about them, they might end up being a burden rather then a boon." spoke Churchman.

Maloney looked like he wanted to say something else, but he held his tongue.

"As you wish sir. I will deal with them as I see fit." Minna said with a slight bow.

"That will be all Commander, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Minna said before turning to leave. As she left the room and closed the door behind her she let out a sigh. "Well that went better than expected. Now I just need to figure out what to do with the new recruits."

 **(-)**

Minna had left Sakamoto in charge of watching the 'other world' girls whilst she was in her meeting. The major watched them with a scrutinizing gaze. The girls were currently talking with each other about things in general, or about how 'weird' their situation was. Sakamoto wasn't sure what to think about the whole 'different world' thing, but decided it would be easier to play along for now.

As Sakamoto watched the girls, she was able to discern a few things about them. For example; the one in red was hyper-active, given how she was practically exploding with energy. The blonde had a very nonchalant attitude about her, like she wasn't really all that concerned about what was going on. She reminded her of Shirley. Then the was the white haired girl. She was maintaining an air of sophistication, most likely she had a wealthy upbringing.

Then Sakamoto felt eyes on her. Her gaze shifted from one girl to the other to find out who it was. Her eyes finally locked with the brown eyes of the 'leader' of their group. The girl had lowered her glasses to gaze back at Sakamoto, it was a gaze she recognized. She was being evaluated. The calculating brown eyes were eventually hidden beneath her glasses again.

"Major Sakamoto?" came the familiar voice of Yoshika.

"What is it Miyafuji?"

"Who are those girls?"

Sakamoto didn't even shift her gaze. "I'm not entirely sure. Minna says they're from another world. But I myself don't know."

"Wooow! Another world?!" Yoshika gaped. "That's so cool. Can I go say high to them?"

Sakamoto figured there was not harm in letting her talk with them At the very least, she might learn something about them. "Sure. Go ahead."

Yoshika ran over to the colorful group of girls, eager to learn more about them if the story about them being from another world is true. As she approached, the girl clad in red noticed her and waved with a smile. "Hello!" the rest of the group turned to acknowledge her presence.

"U-umm, hello." Yoshika responded, somewhat reserved. "M-my name is Yoshika Miyafuji." she stuttered ever so slightly.

However the girl in red smiled comfortingly. "Nice to meet you Yoshika! My name is Ruby Rose! And these are my friends!" she said as she gestured to the rest of her group. One by one the girls introduced themselves to Yoshika.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all..." Yoshika said before going silent, fidgeting nervously. "Umm... Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid, shoot." responded Yang.

"Is it true that you're from another world?"

The girls shared a look amongst themselves before Coco stepped forward. "As a matter of fact we are. But whether or not you believe us is up to you. In fact, we don't expect you to believe us. Not without definitive proof anyway."

"Whoa! That's amazing! You guys are like aliens! Can you do cool things like shoot lasers from your eyes?"

Coco chuckled at Yoshika's enthusiasm. "No, I'm afraid we aren't that special. And we are human's, save for Velvet here who is a faunus." Coco said as she put her hand on Velvet's shoulder. "And although we can't shoot lasers from our eyes, we do have our Semblances."

"Sem-blance?" Yoshika parroted in confusion.

"Show her Ruby."

"Right!" the reaper said with a nod.

Yoshika watched as Ruby stood in place, before suddenly disappearing, leaving only scattered rose petals in her place.

"Over here!" Yoshika heard the girls voice call out. She turned and saw Ruby was halfway down the street, waving back at her.

Then she disappeared again, leaving behind another cloud of rose petals. But this time, Yoshika was able to just faintly make out the image of Ruby dashing away in a burst of speed. Her head whipped to the side to see the girl in question at another location, waving again. One last time, Ruby dashed from her position and returned back to the group.

"Pretty cool huh?" asked Ruby.

"That is an example of a Semblance. It is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. It is our Aura in a more tangible form." explained Coco.

"That's so cool!" Yoshika said in awe. "It's just like magic!"

Coco shook her head. "Sorry kid, but it ain't magic. It's the power of the soul."

"Power of the soul?"

"Yeah. I'm not so sure about this world, but where we're from there is no such thing as magic." Coco then glanced towards Pyrrha. "Well, at least we don't think there is."

"Oh, well here, everyone knows of magic." Yoshika responded.

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped up. "Do you know magic?! Can you show us?! Is it possible for us to learn magic?!"

Yoshika shyed away at Ruby's enthusiasm.

"Easy sis." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby by the hood. "I think you're scaring her."

"Oops. Sorry." Ruby apologized as she blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

Yoshika recovered quickly and accepted the apology. "It's okay. I understand your excitement. However the only magic I can show you right now would be producing a shield. My primary magic is healing."

"Would you mind showing us?" asked Blake.

"Sure." Yoshika nodded. The girl then built up magical energy inside her and called upon her familiar. Moments later she grew a pair of dog ears and a tail.

"What in the...?"

"How is that possible?"

"No way!"

The Remnant girls gaped in disbelief at Yoshika's transformation. She looked just like a faunus, but she was human just a moment ago.

"This is the form I take on to use magic." Yoshika explained as she pointed at her ears and tail. "In order to learn magic, a girl must make a pact with a familiar, a spiritual animal. By drawing upon the familiar's power, we take on aspects of them and are able to use magic as a result."

"Hmm, interesting..." Coco said as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Which, by the way, brings up a question I wanted to ask." started Yoshika. "Is she a witch?" she asked as she pointed at Velvet.

The girl in question shook her head. "No. I'm what's known as a faunus. We are basically humans with certain animal features, but we don't have magical abilities like you do."

"Oh, so you're like that all the time?"

"Yep. It's a part of who I am."

"Well, now that that's cleared up, can you show us this 'magic' of yours?" asked Coco.

"Sure." answered Yoshika as she held her hands out in front of her. Not a moment after she did, a large blue magic circle appeared in front of her acting as a shield.

"Whoaaaaa..." gaped Ruby as she pressed against the shield, only to be met with resistance. "That's so cool!"

"Heh, thanks." Yoshika smiled and rubbed the back of her head at the praise.

The girls continued to talk at length about various things, all the while Sakamoto was subtly listening in from a distance. She saw how the red girl, Ruby, was able to dash about at high speeds, and how as the conversation went back to Aura and Semblances, the girl in white, Weiss, also displayed her power which involved what looked like magic circles. From the sound of things, these 'Semblances' were similar to magic. And given that their Aura powered them, perhaps it would also power the Strike Units. If so, then these heavily armed girls would make an excellent addition to the 501st.

Sakamoto was shaken from her musings when she saw Minna emerge from the building. "Commander." she greeted. "How did things go?"

Minna let out a slight sigh of relief. "Better then I expected. They are fine with us taking custody of the girls for the time being. At least until we can determine if they can use the Strike Units." Minna then turned to see Yoshika conversing with the girls. "I see our new recruit is already trying to foster good relations."

"So it would seem." Sakamoto said with a smile. "I was able to glean some information from their conversations. Those girls use abilities similar to magic known as Semblances. I say similar because they insist it isn't magic, but rather 'the power of the soul'."

"I see." Minna said, deep in contemplation.

"You're thinking about whether or not it can power the Strike Units?"

Minna's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Is it that obvious?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Well, we'll leave that for tomorrow. It's getting late, so we'd best head back to base." Minna then turned to the group. "Alright girls!" she called out. "We're heading to our base now, so everyone get in the truck."

 **(-)**

After a short while the truck eventually arrived at a large castle-esque building off the coast of Britannia. It was a rather impressive building, but nowhere near as impressive as Beacon Academy was. Still, it had its own unique charm to it. The truck pulled up to the entrance and the girls disembarked from the truck.

"Okay, Sakamoto, can I ask you to show Miyafuji to her quarters? I will be guiding the rest of the girls to their rooms." Minna said.

"Sure thing Minna." replied Sakamoto. And with that, Sakamoto and Yoshika headed off into the building whilst Minna and the Remnant girls stayed behind for a moment.

"Since we weren't expecting you, we don't have enough rooms prepared for all of you to have your own individual rooms. So each of you will have to share with someone for the time being." explained Minna. "Will that be a problem?"

"No. We're used to sharing rooms." answered Coco.

"Good. Then I'll show you to your rooms."

As it was, there were two girls to a room. The decided pairings were; Ruby and Weiss, Blake and Yang, Pyrrha and Nora, and Coco and Velvet.

Minna led them through the base and they eventually arrived at a long hall with several doors along one of the walls. "Feel free to pick whichever room you like, although they are all the same." Minna said as she gestured to the doors. "Tomorrow morning, before breakfast, Captain Barkhorn will arrive to wake you up and take you to the hangar to determine if you can use the Strike Units."

"Strike Units?" Blake said questioningly.

"They are the machines that allow us to fly. You saw us wearing them when we first met."

"Oh, those cool plane legs." Nora spoke up.

"Yes, that would be them. Before we officially have you join the 501st JFW, we need to find out whether or not you can actually join us in the sky. Otherwise you will be re-assigned to the ground forces. Although I really hope that you will be able to join us. We could really use the extra firepower seeing as how we are the first line of defense." Minna explained. "But that is something we will worry about tomorrow. It's getting late and I'm sure you're all tired. Goodnight."

As Minna left, the girls each went into their respective rooms.

 **With Ruby and Weiss...**

"Isn't this awesome Weiss?! We're gonna fly through the sky like birds!" Ruby gushed as she bounced about their room.

"Calm down." scolded Weiss. "We still don't even know if we can use these so called 'Strike Units'. And you heard what Minna said. If not, then we will be sent to fight with the ground forces."

"Yeah, but I have a gut feeling that we'll be sticking around here. After all, Blank had us meet these girls for a reason." Ruby said as she took off her cloak and hopped into bed. The _only_ bed in the room.

Weiss gave her a look before taking off her bolero jacket. Seeing as how they currently had no change of clothes, they would have to sleep in their combat outfits. Hopefully tomorrow Minna would be able to provide them with some sleepwear and undergarments.

Climbing into bed, Weiss made sure she was an appropriate distance away from Ruby as she slipped underneath the covers. "I hope you aren't the type to get 'handsy' in your sleep."

Ruby frowned. "Only a little bit."

Weiss sighed. "Well, I suppose I could put up with it until I get my own room."

"Yay! Bed buddies!"

"Quiet you dolt!"

 **With Blake and Yang...**

Blake watched with a raised brow as Yang threw off her clothes with reckless abandon. She had stripped down to her bra and panties without a second thought. "Are you really going to sleep like that?"

Yang turned to face Blake. "Why not? We're both girls, so it's not like it's that awkward. Besides, it's better to sleep in just our underwear instead of our sweaty clothes." Yang then smirked and waggled her eyebrows. "Unless of course, you plan on attacking me~."

Blake huffed and rolled her eyes. "You wish."

Yang shrugged. "A girl can dream." she said as she walked over to the bed.

Blake couldn't help but take notice of how Yang's black and yellow thong was completely exposing her ass cheeks. She shook her head and quickly dispersed the strange thoughts that were starting to form before disrobing herself. Pulling off her vest and stockings, she then joined Yang in bed.

The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments before it was broken.

"This is weird, right?" asked Blake. "I'm not the only one thinking it?"

"What? Sharing a bed with a half naked girl?"

"No. Well, that too. But rather, this whole 'other world' thing. It's just so surreal."

"I know what you mean Blakey. I can hardly believe it myself." Yang said as she rolled over to look out the window. "But here we are, in a world completely different from our own. On a quest to prevent the Fall of Beacon." Yang unconsciously reached for her arm. "You gonna be okay when we go back?"

Blake was silent for a few moments. It seemed like it was just hours earlier when she felt Adam drive his blade through her stomach before cutting off Yang's arm. She hated her own weakness for letting such a thing happen, but she wouldn't let it happen again. That was a fact. "... Yeah... I'll be fine."

 **With Pyrrha and Nora...**

"Mmm, I miss Ren." Nora hummed as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I know what you mean. I miss Jaune as well." Pyrrha said as she put a comforting hand on Nora's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean, who else is gonna cook me pancakes just the way I like them?"

Pyrrha sweatdropped ever so slightly at Nora's reasoning, but understood it was just one of her quirks. She really did miss Ren, not just for his cooking. "Still, I wonder why the boys weren't sent here with us?"

"Hmm, maybe only girls can travel between worlds?" offered Nora. "Or maybe they're allergic to this world?" Nora then gasped loudly. "I bet it's that! The second they step foot on this world they'll break out in hives! They're faces will get all puffy and red, and blood will start pouring out from their eyes!"

"... Nora, isn't that the plot line of that horror movie you watched last week?"

"... Maybe."

Pyrrha sighed. "I actually do think it has something to do with our genders. It seems that in this world the magic users, or 'witches', are all female."

"I guess that makes sense..." Nora said as she pursed her lips in thought.

"But whoever this Blank person is, they chose us for a reason. Even without the guys, we need to do our very best."

"Right!"

 **With Coco and Velvet...**

Velvet sat on the edge of the bed, her head hanging down and her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Coco could tell there was something bothering her.

"What's the matter Vel?" she asked as she took a seat next to her.

"I'm... worried..." the faunus answered quietly.

"About what?"

"Are we really up to the task? Can we really help save this world, and then go back and save our own? We have never fought anything like that Neuroi before. What if we just got lucky?"

Coco wrapped an arm around Velvet and brought her close. "Then we'll get lucky again. And after that we'll get lucky once more."

"But what if-"

Velvet was cut-off when Coco brought a finger up to her lips. "Don't let yourself get distracted by the 'what if's'. We've overcome challenges before and this will be no different. Well... it will be a little different. But that's a given. Either way, we'll pull though and come out victorious."

"... How can you still be so positive after what happened at Beacon?" Velvet asked as she looked Coco in the eyes. "How can you be so strong?"

Coco smiled. "Because if I don't, then who will be?" the fashionista then leaned in and pecked Velvet on the lips. "Now, it's time for bed my little bunny."

 **(-)**

The next morning the girls woke to the sound of a banging at their doors followed by 'Time to get up!'. Crawling out of bed and pulling on their clothes, the girls exited their rooms to be greeted by a familiar brunette. If memory served correctly, her name was Gertrud Barkhorn. And the stern look on her face could rival Glynda's.

"Alright girls, Minna told me to take you to the hangar this morning to find out whether or not you can use the Strike Unit's. So follow me and stay close. After this is done we'll be having breakfast."

With the goal of breakfast in mind, the girls eagerly followed behind Barkhorn as she led them through the base. Eventually they arrived at the hangar. It was a massive room lined with machinery, tools, and parts. The enormous doors were open, allowing sunlight to flood into the room, illuminating everything. Along the back end of the hangar were numerous raised stations of some sort. Most likely they held the so called 'Strike Unit's'. Barkhorn led the girls over to one of the stations before pressing a button. A compartment opened up on the station and out popped a Strike Unit. It was simple in design, most likely a spare they had lying around that they would use to test the girls.

"Well, here it is. The Strike Unit. This magnificent piece of machinery is the cutting edge of our technology. It is also our best weapon against the Neuroi, allowing us enhanced maneuverability in combat among other things." Barkhorn explained. "It is also very expensive, meaning that you will _not_ be flying it today. Right now, we are simply seeing if you can activate it. Do I have any volunteers to go first?"

Ruby's hand shot up as she leapt into the air. "Oooh! Me! Pick me!"

"Hmpf, I like your enthusiasm." Barkhorn said with a smirk. "Very well, you shall go first."

"Yes!" Ruby fist pumped in victory. However what Barkhorn said next would immediately change her tone.

"Now, lose the skirt." she instructed.

Ruby froze in place as her brain processed the words. "... Huh?"

"You heard me, lose the skirt." Barkhorn repeated.

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Ehe, he, he... Why?"

The veteran witch crossed her arms as she started her explanation. "The Strike Unit is a very complex piece of machinery. There are many moving parts and vents, and a long skirt like yours will get caught in it. So you have to lose the skirt. In fact, all of you; skirts, pants, leggings, stockings, drop 'em." she ordered.

"W-why?!" screeched Weiss. "I understand the skirts, but why the rest?!"

"The Strike Unit is powered by magic, or in this case hopefully, your Aura. The energy is transferred to the machine via your legs when they are in the slots. However it has trouble absorbing the energy through clothes. Only a few witches are able to transfer the energy through clothes effectively, and those are thin garments like stockings. As such, in the interest of efficiency in case of emergencies, witches do not wear pants." Barkhorn stated plainly, as if it wasn't that big a deal.

"B-b-but isn't that embarrassing?!" stuttered Velvet.

"As a matter of fact it isn't. In fact, it's so commonplace that no one really notices." answered Barkhorn. "Now are you gonna strip down willingly or do I have to do it for you?"

Ruby began shuffling backwards nervously. "I think I'll go last."

Eventually the group was split in two. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Velvet had taken a few steps back with blushes on their faces, whilst Yang, Nora, and Coco remained in place seemingly unfazed.

"What's the big deal girls? It's not like the guys are here to see us." spoke Yang.

"Yeah, we're all girls here. Nothing to be ashamed of." stated Nora.

"I really don't see the big deal. If this is how we have to fight then we have no choice." added Coco.

"Well _some_ of us don't want others to be seeing our undergarments." huffed Weiss.

"I agree. It is a bit... embarrassing." Pyrrha said quietly.

Barkhorn sighed in exasperation and shook her head. "Listen, the faster we do this, the sooner we can get to breakfast. It really isn't that big a deal."

"Easy for you to say. You've been flying around in your panties for who knows how long!"

Barkhorn grumbled as she took a step forward. However Yang put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Let me handle this." Yang said as she took the stage. "Tell you what, we'll go first and you guys can go after us. That way you probably won't be as embarrassed. Okay?"

The girls still looked a little apprehensive.

"Watch, I'll go first." Yang said as she slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, and in one swift move slid them down her legs. "See? It's really nothing to make such a fuss over."

However the girls were blushing profusely at Yang's act. More so then she had expected.

"Y-Yang! Your panties!" shouted Ruby.

"Huh? What about 'em?"

It was then that Yang saw her partner pointing downwards. Yang's eyes followed and what she saw brought a blush to her face. In her haste, Yang had accidentally pulled down her panties as well. They were now pooled around her ankles and her well trimmed bush and naughty bits were on display. A breeze blew over her bare buttocks and she quickly bent over and yanked her panties back up to cover her modesty. "Ehe... Whoops?"

"My eyes!" screamed Ruby.

"I did _not_ need to see that!" shouted Weiss.

The rest of the girls had covered their eyes or turned away at Yang's wardrobe malfunction.

"Come on girls! You don't see me making a big deal of this, and I just accidentally flashed you my pussy!"

"I'm not listening!" Ruby yelled as she covered her virgin ears.

Yang grumbled a curse out of annoyance. "You two wanna help?" she asked as she turned to Coco and Nora.

Coco shrugged. "I don't see why not." she said as she reached for her belt. After a little fiddling, Coco's pants joined Yang's on the ground. "Alright, who's next?"

"Ooh! Me!" Nora cheered as she raised her hand. A moment later her skirt was detached from the rest of her outfit and she was standing in her underwear. "Ahh, freedom!" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"... This is insane." Weiss stated. "You're all insane."

"Come on Weiss-cream! Join in the fun!" Yang prodded. "What about you Blake? Feeling a little frisky?"

The disguised faunus gave Yang a blank stare. "No." she deadpanned.

"Come on~." Yang said in a sultry voice as she walked over to Blake with a significant sway in her hips. "You know you want to~." she threw her arm around Blake who was slightly uncomfortable with her partners state of dress and closeness.

"No. As a matter of fact, I know I don't want to."

"What? You the type of person to wait till the third date before you drop your pants?"

"Since when is that a thing?"

"Come on Blake. Do it for me." Yang begged. "It's like hopping into a pool. At first the water feels cold but then you get used to it."

"Hahh... Fine." Blake relented before dropping her garments to the floor.

"Alright, we're halfway there. Now we just need the rest of you to join in." Coco said as she turned to the rest of the group. She noticed Velvet had taken a sudden interest in her feet and refused to look up at her. "Oh Vel~."

Velvet looked up when she heard Coco call her name, especially given the way she had said it. "Y-yes?"

Coco then leaned in and whispered something to Velvet. Something that made her face turn a deep shade of red. "-And all you have to do to earn it is drop your pants."

Velvet fidgeted in place, obviously having a serious internal argument about her options, before finally giving in and disrobing.

"Now we have the majority. The rest of you still feel like holding out?" asked Yang.

Pyrrha gave a heavy sigh before reaching for her skirt. "Very well." and it dropped to the floor.

Now the only ones left were Ruby and Weiss. Ruby's gaze was darting about the room, her mind in some sort of moral quandary, and Weiss was adamantly resisting.

"Come on girls, this will just stay a secret between us. No one on Remnant will know." Yang assured. "Ruby, do this and I'll take you to get one of those cookie cakes when we get back."

Ruby's eyes widened, her desire for cookies starting to outweigh her embarrassment. "... Make it 3."

"Hmm, deal."

Ruby then begrudgingly removed her skirt, much to her own dismay.

"And then there was one." Yang said as she turned to Weiss.

The heiress was obviously under pressure now since she was the only holdout. She was without allies to stand with her and grossly outnumbered.

"No! I refuse to do such a thing! I'd rather date Jaune then give up my skirt!"

"Weiss-cream, you're outnumbered. This will now end one of two ways; either you give up your skirt willingly, or we take it by force. No choose." Yang said as her eyes flashed red.

The ultimatum was issued. One way or the other Weiss' skirt was coming off.

But if it was coming of regardless, she'd rather it come off on her own terms. "... Fine."

And with that the eight girls were now standing with their panties on display. Ruby was wearing a conservative pair of light pink panties covered in red hearts. Weiss wore a pair of white panties that were lined with light blue frills. Blake wore a lacy black affair. Yang wore a yellow and black thong. Pyrrha wore a pair of red low legs. Nora wore a pair of pink panties with white frills. Velvet wore brown panties with a picture of a chibi rabbit on the butt. And Coco wore a black thong.

"Good. Now we can proceed." stated Barkhorn.


End file.
